


Mein großer Bruder

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Papyrus war auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Zigaretten, allerdings fand er nach langer Zeit ein weiteres Stück Zuneigung für seinen großen Bruder.





	

„SANS!“, hallte es wütend durch das geräumige Haus. „Sans! Gott verdammt!“  
Papyrus stapfte gereizt durch die Küche in das Wohnzimmer, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er hatte vorhin bei seiner Patrouille vergessen neue Zigaretten mitzubringen und er brauchte dringend einen Sündenbock. Der große Papyrus vergaß niemals etwas! Das war vollkommen unmöglich! Und doch saß er nun nervös und ohne Tabak zuhause. Wenn es nicht seine Schuld war, dass keine Kippen mehr im Haus waren, dann musste es Sans‘ Schuld gewesen sein. Ja, das machte Sinn. Dieser nutzlose Haufen Dreck hatte die letzte Schachtel mit zur Arbeit genommen.  
Ach ja… Da wurde es Papyrus auch klar, wieso er keine Antwort bekam… Wie auch, wenn sein Bruder gar nicht hier war? Nyeh.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging zum Fenster. Die Scheiben zitterten und klopften wütend. Es war dunkel und ein schlimmer Schneesturm tobte draußen. Der nächste Zigarettenautomat war bei Grillby’s die Straße runter, aber bei dem Wetter würde nicht mal Undyne ihren Schüler vor die Tür bekommen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Papyrus diese stinkende Spielunke hasste. Dort trafen sich nur Schwächliche und Verlierer. Kein Wunder, dass das die Stammkneipe von Sans war. Grillby selber überlegte vor einer Weile aus seinem Lokal ein Stundenhotel zu machen. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde sich dann der große Papyrus dazu herablassen ein Kunde dieses Abzockers zu werden. Doch bis dahin war es schlimm genug regelmäßig seinen besoffenen Bruder dort abholen zu müssen.

Papyrus ging von dem kalten Fenster weg und schlenderte rüber zur Heizung. Dort lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, mit der Rückseite seiner langen Beine gegen das herrlich warme Metall. Brummend zog das großgewachsene Skelett sein Handy aus der Brusttasche und entsperrte das Display. Er war gespannt was sein nichtsnutziger Bruder zu dieser Situation zu sagen hatte. Sicherlich wieder nur Ausreden. Wie immer.  
Sans war bei Papyrus auf der Kurzwahltaste Zwei. Früher war er mal auf der Eins, aber nachdem er im Suff behauptete, dass Undyne eine untervögelte Fregatte wäre (zum Glück nicht in ihrer Gegenwart), wurde er sofort degradiert. Das verstand sich von selbst! Undyne war schlicht das stärkste und coolste Monster im Untergrund und Sans hatte nicht das Recht sich so ein Verhalten anzumaßen!  
Seitdem versuchte sich sein großer Bruder wieder auf die Eins hoch zu schleimen, aber keine Chance. Dieses Privileg hatte dieser Kotzbrocken gründlich verspielt!  
Wütend tippte Papyrus auf das Display seines Handys und hielt sich dieses an ein Ohrloch. Doch es war nicht ein Ton zu hören. Gereizt schaute das große Monster auf den Bildschirm und entdeckte, dass er keinerlei Empfang hatte. Vermutlich wegen dem Schneesturm draußen. Verdammte Scheiße noch eins!  
Verärgert warf das Skelett sein Telefon durch den Raum. Irgendwo schepperte es laut, doch Papyrus wusste nicht woher das Geräusch kam oder wohin das Handy flog. Es war ihm auch sowas von egal!

Die ersten Entzugserscheinungen machten sich bemerkbar und ein unangenehm nervöses Kribbeln arbeitete sich vehement durch seine Knochen. Papyrus‘ rechter Fuß wippte unkontrolliert, um seine unruhigen Beine zu beschäftigen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen!  
Mit wütenden Schritten stapfte das Skelett lautstark die knarrende Treppe hinauf und stieß gewaltsam seine eigene Zimmertür auf. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg durch sein Zimmer und riss die Schubladen des Schreibtisches auf. Doch egal wie viel er in ihnen wühlte, es waren keine Zigaretten zu finden.  
Knurrend knallte Papyrus die Schubladen wieder zu und ging noch ein Stück weiter zu seinem Wandschrank. Die Tür von diesem wurde so brutal und wütend aufgerissen, dass die Scharniere quietschten und drohten nachzugeben. Papyrus kniete sich auf dem staubigen Teppich nieder und pflücke diverse Kleidungsstücke aus dem wirren Wäschehaufen, welcher sich im Schrank befand. Ungeduldig prüfte das launische Skelett sämtliche Tascheninhalte, in der Hoffnung noch einen letzten, alten Glimmstängel zu finden. Bei der genaueren Untersuchung seiner abgenutzten Trainingsjacke, bemerkte Papyrus etwas Langes in der rechten Jackentasche. Schnaubend zog er an dem Objekt, doch nur mit Mühe und Kraftaufwand ließ es sich vom Stoff abreißen. Erwartungsvoll blicke Papyrus auf das Ding in seiner Hand, nur um festzustellen, dass es sich dabei um einen klebrigen Lutscher handelte.  
„ARGHH!“, brüllte er wütend, während er die Süßware achtlos fallen ließ und sich frustriert erhob.

Resignierend und mit gekreuzten Armen stapfte Papyrus zu seinem Monstertruckbett. Er setzte sich und zog die Arme fester zusammen. Schmollend.  
Wieso machte Sans sowas nur ständig mit ihm? Papyrus gab sich nun wirklich alle Mühe diesen Platzverschwender irgendwie mit sich mit zu schleifen. Er beschützte seinen großen Bruder, welcher mit lediglich einem Lebenspunkt und nur einem Verteidigungspunkt zur Welt kam. Eigentlich ein Todesurteil hier im Untergrund, doch Papyrus passte immer gut auf diesen faulen Haufen Dreck auf. Ja, ab und an rutschte ihm mal die Hand aus, aber Sans war auch nur schwer zu ertragen! Egal wie viel Papyrus seinen Bruder trainierte, er wurde einfach nicht stärker! Sans‘ Aufgabe war es dafür Geld ranzuschaffen, damit sie die Miete des Hauses, Strom und Lebensmittel bezahlen konnten. Das war nun wirklich fair! Doch nicht mal dazu war dieser Verlierer in der Lage. Immer wieder machte er unautorisierte Pausen und entfernte sich von seinen Arbeitsplätzen. Und doch kannte Papyrus diesen Blick. Diese Angst in dem falsch grinsenden Gesicht seines Bruders. Als wenn Papyrus ein hirnloser Schläger wäre! Das kleinere Skelett machte ihn so wütend!

Nun, bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder kam Papyrus allerdings eine Idee. Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte und öffnete seine Zimmertür. Dieses Mal ein klein wenig behutsamer als zuvor. Das großgewachsene Skelett wanderte bis zum Ende des Flures und stand nun vor Sans‘ Zimmer. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit da drin Tabak zu finden. Mit einem Handflächenstoß öffnete sich diese kampflos. Immerhin war die Tür bereits total zerbrochen.  
Gerade als Papyrus einen Schritt hinein wagen wollte, musste er unweigerlich zwei Schritte zurückweichen. Der Geruch in diesem Raum war fürchterlich! Ist Sans hier drin gestorben und verwest und doch gar nicht bei der Arbeit?!  
Das Skelett hielt sich eine Behandschuhte Hand vor sein Nasenloch und betrat mit verzogener Miene das Zimmer seines Bruders. Er war schon oft ohne zu fragen hier, aber trotzdem wurde er nie das Gefühl los, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Die Wände waren kahl, die Tapete kaputt, es stand nur ein alter Schreibtisch in der Ecke, dessen Beine beschädigt waren und mit Büchern fixiert wurden. Auf dem Boden eine zerbeulte und tränengetränkte Matratze, ohne Bett oder Bettbezug. Ansonsten diverse Stapel von Müll und dreckiger Kleidung. Das war es im Grunde auch schon. Nichts in diesem Raum sah nach ‚Leben‘ aus. Mehr wie ein zweckgebundener Raum einer Person, die sich schon vor langer Zeit selbst aufgab und der alles egal geworden war.  
Nicht zu fassen, dass selbst Sans‘ Zimmer einen auf wehleidig und bemitleidenswert machte. Nyeh.

Langsam aber sicher hatte sich Papyrus an den außergewöhnlichen Geruch dieses Raumes gewöhnt. Nun, gewöhnen konnte man sich daran vermutlich nicht… Aber er fand sich damit ab. Zum Glück lud das Zimmer zum Abfinden förmlich ein.  
Nicht ganz vorsichtig, eher angewidert von all dem Müll auf dem verschmutzten Teppich, stieg Papyrus über alte Socken und eine halb vergammelte Senfflasche, bis hinüber zu dem kaputten Schreibtisch. Auf diesem befanden sich eine Nachttischlampe ohne eingeschraubte Glühbirne, ein paar Teller mit Essensresten, einige weitere leere Senfflaschen und ein verstaubtes Physikbuch. Papyrus fand diesen dicken Wälzer sehr fehl am Platz, aber wer wusste schon wieso das Buch hier lag. Und auch wieso es offensichtlich so lange nicht mehr angerührt wurde. Ob es den fragilen Schreibtisch im Gleichgewicht hielt? Eigentlich war es auch egal.  
Entsprechend achtlos schob das großgewachsene Skelett die Sachen auseinander und fing an die einzelnen Bestandteile zu betrachten. Teller für Teller und Flasche für Flasche landeten unachtsam auf dem ohnehin heillos verdreckten Fußboden.  
Endlich fand Papyrus einen vollen Aschenbecher, doch jede einzelne Zigarette war bis zum Filter abgebrannt. Natürlich… Sans würde nicht freiwillig seinen Tabak verschwenden. Immerhin hätte er sich dann bewegen und neuen besorgen müssen. Dieser faule Dreckhaufen passte perfekt in diesen Raum.

„Das ist alles so Zwecklos!!“, brüllte Papyrus zornig, streckte seinen linken Arm über den Tisch und schmiss mit einer wütenden Bewegung restlos alles runter auf den Teppich. Teile von zerbrochenen Tellern flogen rüber auf die naheliegende Matratze, aber das war Sans‘ Problem und nicht seines!  
Kochend und schnaufend hielt sich das Skelett an der Kante des kaputten Möbelstückes fest und Papyrus konnte spüren, wie er kurz vorm explodieren war.  
Doch gerade als er den Schreiblich gleich hinterher durch den Raum werfen wollte, lenkte ihn ein kleines Piepen massiv von seiner Tobsucht ab.  
Zuerst dachte das zornige Monster, dass sein Hass einen so hohen neuen Level erreichte, dass ihm die Ohrlöcher klingelten, doch dann piepte es wieder.  
Papyrus schaute runter auf den Schreibtisch und löste seinen Todesgriff auf das kaputte Holz. Piepen. Woher zum Teufel kam das?! Und dann gab es Stille.  
Das große Skelett legte die Seite seines Kopfes auf den Tisch und lauschte aufmerksam. Dieses Geräusch war interessant und nervig genug, dass er gar nicht mehr daran dachte, wie eklig die Oberfläche des Holzes eigentlich klebte.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten und Papyrus fing an vor Ungeduld und neu aufbrausender Wut zu zittern. Doch dann piepte es wieder! Es kam aus der rechten Schublade!  
Energisch zog das Monster an dem kleinen Metallgriff und plötzlich hatte es die Schublade in der Hand. Er knallte den Holzkasten auf die Oberfläche des Tisches und durchwühlte eifrig dessen Inhalt.

Nun, was hatten sie denn hier? Einen seltsam bunten Ball aus Gummibändern, eine kaputte Armbanduhr mit Nietenarmband, ein paar von Sans‘ Goldringen, zwei Hefte von ‚Sexy Bones‘, welche… unauffällig unter Papyrus‘ Uniform geschoben und für später aufbewahrt wurden… und ein Ei. Ein Plastikei! Wer hätte gedacht, dass sein Bruder auf sowas stand??  
Doch dann piepte es wieder. Dieses verdammte Ei piepte! Ob das eines dieser neumodischen Sexspielzeuge war, die man doppelt kaufte und die Alarm schlugen, wenn das Gegenstück benutzt wurde? Und wenn ja, wer zum Teufel hatte das andere Ei?!  
Papyrus‘ Neugier siegte und er nahm das Plastikding in die Hand. Sorgfältig betrachtete er dieses und entdeckte ein Display. Die Tasten darunter waren abgegriffen und die Klappe auf der Rückseite wurde mit Klebeband fixiert. Als das Ei wieder piepte, erschien auf dem Display eine ausgeblichene Figur. Es kostete das großgewachsene Skelett viel Mühe zu erkennen, was das sein sollte. Es war eine Ente. Irgendwoher kannte er dieses Ding… Es fing merklich an in Papyrus‘ Schädel zu rattern und zu arbeiten.  
Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe und die ausgeblichenen und verschwommenen Bilder fingen an sich zu bewegen. War diese Ente gerade dabei einen Hamburger zu essen?  
Und da wurde es ihm schlagartig wieder klar…

Vor vielen, vielen Jahren, als Papyrus noch klein war, bekam er dieses Spielzeug geschenkt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern von wem, doch diese in seiner verschwommenen Erinnerung dunkle Person, fand es bei den menschlichen Fundstücken am Wasserfall. Irgendjemand reparierte es und baute neue Energiezellen ein, die dem Kern in Hotland ähnlich waren.  
Papyrus trug das kleine Ei lange Zeit bei sich und versorgte das hungrige virtuelle Haustier gut, doch irgendwie bekam er am Ende nie eine schöne erwachsene Form.  
Ein halbes Jahr später ging das junge Skelett mit seinem großen Bruder Hand in Hand durch die Stadt. Ihre Eltern kümmerten sich nicht darum, wo sie hin gingen und Sans schaffte es irgendwie immer auf diesen überfüllten Märkten Leckereien zu beschaffen. Erst viel später wurde Papyrus klar, dass sein großer Bruder für sie beide stehlen ging, um sie beide zu versorgen.  
An diesem Tag sah das kleine Monster zum ersten Mal ein beeindruckendes Plakat der königlichen Garde. Er war außer sich und zerrte Sans am Ärmel rüber zu der heruntergekommenen Häuserwand. Sein großer Bruder erklärte ihm, dass die Garde mehr Schein als Sein wäre… Dass es keine gute Idee wäre, sich ihr anzuschließen. Der königlichen Garde folgte Tod und Verwüstung. Doch genau diese Worte waren bei dem kleinen Papyrus wie Öl im Feuer.

Die nächsten Tage waren wirklich hart zuhause. Sans schlich sich nachts ins Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders. Dort weckte er diesen vorsichtig, zog ihm eine warme Jacke über und nahm seine Hand. Mit einem rollenden Koffer ausgestattet drückte er Papyrus seinen Stoffdinosaurier in den freien Arm und steckte das Ei in dessen Jackentasche.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bro.“, hörte er Sans sagen. „Dort wo wir hingehen, wird es alle Male besser sein als bei diesen besoffenen Assis hier.“  
Das kleine Skelett wusste nicht was los war, aber er folge seinem Bruder. So wie er es tat, als dieser ihm das Laufen beibrachte, ihn nachts zudeckte und ihn vor den bösen Kindern beschützte.  
Sie kamen in einer winzigen Einzimmerwohnung unter, weit weg von ihren Erzeugern, welche sie sich nur leisten konnten, weil Sans neben seiner Schule auch noch arbeiten ging, es kein Warmwasser gab und die Heizung nicht funktionierte.  
Während sein großer Bruder weg war, blieb Papyrus nichts anderes übrig als zuhause zu warten und sich seine Zeit mit seinem Spielzeugei zu vertreiben. Doch jeden Vormittag passierte draußen auf der Straße etwas, was er sich nie entgehen ließ. Die Hunde der königlichen Garde patrouillierten in Uniform und Rüstung und kassierten Geld von den vielen kleinen Lebensmittelständen in der Gasse.  
Gebannt drückte Papyrus sein knöchernes Gesicht an die dreckige Glasscheibe der Wohnung und schwärmte vor Bewunderung.

Eines Abends fasste das kleine Skelett einen Entschluss: Er würde Mitglied der königlichen Garde werden, koste es was es wolle! Und er würde sofort mit dem Training beginnen!  
Papyrus wartete aufgeregt, dass Sans von seiner Arbeit nach Hause kam, um den Heimunterricht für seinen Schützling zu beginnen.  
Überzeugt von diesen Zielen, berichtete er seinem vollkommen erschöpften Bruder von seinen Plänen. Sans war alles andere als begeistert, aber wenn sich Papyrus etwas in den Kopf setzte, war er nicht mehr davon loszueisen.  
Also musste sein großer Bruder nicht nur zur Schule, arbeiten und ihm Heimunterricht geben, sondern auch noch seine magischen Fähigkeiten trainieren.  
Nach seinem ersten Trainingstag schaute Papyrus auf sein virtuelles Haustier und endlich! Es war dieses Mal keine hässliche Qualle oder irgendein Klops, sondern eine richtig schöne Ente! Das musste sowas wie ein Zeichen sein, dass er alles richtig machte! Er musste sich nur noch mehr anstrengen und sich nicht immer ablenken lassen!  
Papyrus ging zu dem vor Erschöpfung eingenickten Sans und drückte ihm das Ei in die Hand.  
„Sans! Pass für mich auf meinen Buhbuh auf! Er will immer Aufmerksamkeit und ich muss mich auf mein Ziel konzentrieren! Gib ihn mir wieder, wenn ich in der königlichen Garde bin!“, befahl das kleine Skelett und rümpfte stolz sein Nasenbein.  
Sein großer Bruder schaute verzweifelt auf das Spielzeug und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Doch er stimmte zu.

Im Laufe der Jahre vergaß Papyrus Buhbuh restlos. Nachdem Sans seine Schule abschloss, hatte das kürzere Skelett zu Bestzeiten bis zu vier Jobs, sodass sie die Kaution für dieses Haus hier bezahlen konnten. Papyrus wurde ein großer Krieger und sogar Schüler von dem Kopf der königlichen Garde persönlich. Eigentlich lief alles hervorragend für den großen Papyrus, wenn er nicht immer seinen Bruder mit sich schleifen müsste.  
Seinen faulen, schwachen, nichtsnutzigen, langsamen, besoffenen Bruder… welcher immer für ihn da war…  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“, hallte es durch das Haus und schlussendlich warf das großgewachsene Skelett den kaputten Schreibtisch doch noch durch das schmutzige Zimmer. Er kollidierte mit einem wackligen Müllberg in einer Zimmerecke und es flogen alte Essensschachteln von Grillby’s und gammlige Senfflaschen durch den Raum.

Von neuer Wut motiviert verließ Papyrus dieses Sodom und Gomorra, welches fälschlicherweise Schlafzimmer genannt wurde, und ging wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ein Blick durchs Fenster verriet dem Monster, dass der Schneesturm draußen zunahm. Na ganz toll… Und das alles nur wegen diesem Drecksack!

Energisch ging Papyrus zur Haustür, sammelte sein Handy auf, welches in der kaputten Blumenvase neben der Tür lag und riss diese auf. Er musste sich die erste Sekunde am Türgriff festhalten, weil ihn sonst der Wind um gepustet hätte. Das Skelett verlagerte seinen Oberkörper weiter nach vorne und stemmte sich gegen den Sturm.  
Nur mit Gewalt war es möglich die Haustür zu schließen, sodass bereits eine beachtliche Menge Schnee in ihr gemeinsames Wohnzimmer hinein fegte.  
Papyrus zog seinen Schal etwas enger an und stapfte zielstrebig durch den Schnee.  
Glücklicherweise waren Skelette nicht sehr temperaturempfindlich. Doch die Tatsache, dass er es verdammt noch mal scheiße kalt fand, zeigte wie schlimm das Wetter diesen Abend war.

Es war ein langer Weg und Papyrus fluchte mehr und mehr, je länger es dauerte. Doch irgendwann war er endlich am Waldrand angekommen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenhöhlen und mit einer behandschuhten Hand an der Stirn, konnte das große Skelett bereits das zugeschneite Dach des Wachpostens sehen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, so gut es ging, und stapfte auf die offene Hütte zu. Papyrus war nicht gerade dafür bekannt einen weichen Kern zu haben, aber er konnte Sans nicht einfach hier erfrieren lassen. Nicht nachdem sich dieses Weichei all die Jahre um Buhbuh… und auch um seinen kleinen Bruder gekümmert hatte.

Erwartungsvoll und vor allem genervt stand Papyrus vor dem Wachposten und er… war leer!!! Sans du faule Ausgeburt eines…!!!  
„ARGH!!!“, hallte es laut durch den Wald und das große Monster glühte rot vor Magie. Er würde diesem Fucker dermaßen den Kopf abreißen!!!  
Es gab nur einen möglichen Ort, wo dieses Stück Scheiße untergekrochen sein konnte. Und Gnade ihm Gott, wenn er sich wirklich dort aufhielt!!  
Es war Rekordzeit, trotz Schneesturms, die Papyrus von dem Wachposten bis zu Grillby’s zurücklegte. Er riss die Holztür auf und plötzlich waren alle Augen auf das schnaubende und rot glühende Skelett gerichtet. Und dort… GENAU DORT! Auf seinem Stammplatz an der Theke, saß Sans!  
Dieser drehte sich erschrocken zusammen mit allen anderen Gästen um, als die Tür gegen die Wand krachte. Schweiß tropfte von seinem Gesicht und er rutschte sofort von dem Barhocker, um schützend mehrere Schritte zurück zu machen.  
Papyrus‘ Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Endgültiges und Sans sah sich bereits unter Einwirkung großer Schmerzen zu Staub zerfallen. Auch sein immerwährendes falsches Grinsen wich einer ängstlichen Miene.

„B-Bro! I-Ich meine B-Boss! H-Hey! W-Was machst d-du denn h-hier?“, sprach Sans beschwichtigend und hielt schützend seine Hände nach oben.  
Sein jüngerer Bruder hingegen ging lautstark und mit schweren Schritten direkt auf das kürzere Skelett zu. Er starrte voller Wut und hasserfüllt auf dieses runter. Auf seinem Weg den Gang entlang wichen sämtliche andere Gäste aus und manche verließen eilig das Lokal. Grillby hörte auf das Glas in seiner Hand zu polieren und beobachtete die Brüder aufmerksam. Immer bereit einzuschreiten, sollten die beiden anfangen seine Kneipe zu demolieren.  
Sans war sich sicher, wenn Skelette sowas wie Verdauung gehabt hätten, hätte er nun seine Shorts wechseln müssen. Doch Papyrus machte… gar nichts.  
Vielleicht spielte er Szenarien von qualvollen Toden in seinem Kopf durch, auf der Suche nach einer passenden Methode für seinen großen Bruder. Sans wusste es nicht und es ließ seine Knie zittern.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit atmete Papyrus sehr lange und sehr dramatisch aus. Das Glühen seiner Magie nahm ein Ende und er ging kommentarlos an die Theke. Dort setzte sich das größere Skelett auf einen Barhocker und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Grillby, bring mir eine Schachtel Kippen und zwar heute noch.“, befahl er der Flamme mit fester Stimme.  
Sans starrte seinen Bruder an, der ihn keines Blickes mehr würdigte. Sofort meldete sich seine irrationale Angst alleingelassen zu werden. Wollte Papyrus jetzt nichts mehr von ihm wissen? Hatte er ihn nun so sehr abgeschrieben, dass Sans es nicht mal mehr wert war verprügelt zu werden?  
Vorsichtig schlich sich das kleinere Monster an und setzte sich zögerlich auf den Barhocker neben seinem Bruder. Stille. Das ganze Lokal war still.  
Sans war sich unsicher, ob er es besser oder schlimmer machen würde, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte… aber der Gedanke, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn nun endgültig fallenlassen könnte, tötete ihn schmerzhafter, als es physisch jemals möglich gewesen wäre.  
„Ehm…“, der Ältere räusperte sich vorsichtig. „B-Bist du extra herkommen u-um zu rauchen?“  
Papyrus ballte bei den Worten seine Fäuste und Sans zuckte instinktiv zusammen.  
„Du warst wieder nicht bei deinem Wachposten.“, bemerkte das größere Skelett mit gruselig fester Stimme.  
„N-Nun ja, eh… D-Du hast doch d-das Wetter draußen gesehen… I-Ich musste i-irgendwo unterkommen…“  
„Spar dir das.“, Papyrus atmete erneut lange aus. Er ging schließlich extra zu der Wachstation um seinen Bruder aus der Kälte zu holen. Eigentlich machte es keinen Unterschied. Zumindest versuchte sich das große Skelett diese Situation einzureden. „Wenn das noch mal passiert…“, seine Stimme wurde ernster und rauer als zuvor. „Dann bist du fällig.“  
Sans wischte sich erleichtert, aber immer noch ängstlich, den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er beobachtete wie Papyrus sein Handy zückte. Das großgewachsene Monster entsperrte das Display und fing an auf diesem zu tippen. Grillby legte inzwischen eine Packung Zigaretten vor seinen aufbrausenden Gast auf die Theke.  
„W-Was machst du da, B-Bro…?“, fragte Sans mit schlechtem Gefühl und neugieriger als er sein sollte.  
Papyrus schaute weiterhin auf sein Telefon. „Ich verschiebe deine Nummer auf die Kurzwahltaste Drei.“  
Sans‘ Gesichtsausdruck wurde leer.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
